The Saz of Death
The Saz of Death is a being who protect time and space in repent for the deeds it had commited when it was alive. As such, it roams all time itself, looking for flukes in the timeline. The second a mistake is found, it will come in and destroy the timeline, creating one a little different. As such, for every new timeline it makes, it must destroy the previous. It is known as the very fabric of time. It knows the series of events that crafted the universe and as punishment, it must let time play out only to interfere when there is a obvious mistake. So it is very lonely. Its mode of travel is pocket watch, which can make it go anywhere in space and time. It will have no side in the apocalypse. There is no Biography for it. Personality S.o.D. is considered a nuetralist. It will not allow either side to win unless god had said otherwise. So when god is slain during the apocalypse, S.o.D. must improvise by restarting space and time all over again with a new universe in total peace. It knows how all time is crafted out for the universe containing Morffers. As such it is all knowing and will refuse ANYONE getting in the way of time. Those who do are never born. Remember Arty Dockson? Exactally. Saz of Death is the one who shall both destroy and create the universe that experiences the Latin Apocalypse caused by the prophecy child of time and space. One who only exists until a specific pont in all of it's timelines. As such, it is impossible to bring it back after that point, and Saz will step in not long after to reset the universe forever, making it now Alpha. "What ever happens next- shall happen forever." Abilities *It is the one stopping all of time during the apocalypse, and shall reset the universe completely. *It will fix any mistake in a timeline before the apocalypse. After the biggest mistake, the timeline will have to be reset and thus the morffer universe shall be put back on track. *It can live after the end of time, using it as a safe haven from people. *Saz of Death is unable to be killed, since it does not have a soul, but a personality. *Go anywhere in space and time, as long as it is needed. TIMELINE FOR MORFFER UNIVERSE Lines indented further are mistake timelines and are stopped by Saz of Death. *Enter time again. *Evolve the god genus. *Life. *Evolve life for a good 5.7 billion years then ditch it there. *life keeps evolving. *Beast is formed. *Beasts mate and continue growing. *#Plauge wipes them all out. *#Meteor wipes them all out. *#Introduce AIDS too soon. *Beasts grow into population. *New species are made. *#Introduce Jesus before he is supposed to. *#^ Chuck norris comes instead. *Meteor wipes out dinosaurs. *So starts ape's rise to fame. *Man is introduced. *Community begins. *Religion begins. *Baby Jesus. *#^ Adolf Hitler instead. *Humanity enters the mideval ages. *#No Plauge. *#Chuck Norris instead of Plauge. *#Introduce AIDS too son. *Humanity continues into the WW2. *Enter Hitler. *#Jesus instead. *#Chuck Norris instead. *''WW2 ends, and we go into the modern day.'' *#''Jackie ends up killing a dog who was going to breed a new generation of puppies like Bruce.'' *#''Dan dies from that bear.'' *##''DooM succumbs to depression and ODs on his pills.'' *''Spirit makes the demons revolt against the lich.'' *''Apocalypse.'' *#''DooM was already dead so this ends with no timeline restart and the war wipes out earth, killing everyone and everything, only leaving Kuro to live in shame.'' *''DooM makes the sacrifice.'' *''P.C. removed from time and space forever.'' *''Latin Gods are called upon to make the battle turn on the lich.'' *''Latin Gods fight the devils for their thrones.'' *''Stalemate.'' *#''Devils win and the gods end up destroying all alive as revenge for stopping them.'' *#''Gods win and the Devils end up destroying all alive as revenge for stopping them.'' *''Reset universe for Alpha timeline.'' Alpha timeline. *Enter time again. *Evolve the god genus. *Life. *Evolve life for a good 5.7 billion years then ditch it there. *life keeps evolving. *Beast is formed. *Beasts mate and continue growing. *Beasts grow into population. *New species are made. *Meteor wipes out dinosaurs. *So starts ape's rise to fame. *Man is introduced. *Community begins. *Religion begins. *Baby Jesus. *Humanity enters the mideval ages. *Humanity continues into the WW2. *Enter Hitler. *WW2 ends, and we go into the modern day. MORE DATA NEEDED